Tartar Sauce in: The Haunted Old Creaky House
by SelphieSugarNsTuff
Summary: Yes Once Again, another lovely Tartar Sauce Drama! Anni, Anna, Mina, Tidus, Squall and Zell all dare eachother to spend the night in a haunted house (ooooooo). Please R&R!!


-Tartar Sauce™ in: HauNtEd HoUsE-  
  
  
  
  
Cast:Anni  
Anna  
Mina  
Tidus  
Squall  
Zell  
  
  
--All three are walking home from a long day at Balamb Garden--  
  
--All three pass an old, creaky house just as the sun sets--  
  
Anni: OOOOOO Feeaky!  
  
Mina: ::nods:: That's an awfully old house!  
  
Anna: ::walks to gate:: Hm..:leans on gate:: ::gate breaks:: Oops......^.^;;;;; ::tries to fix gate::  
  
All: ......................  
  
Tidus: Hey Squall... bet you five dollars you can't stay in that house for one night.  
  
Squall: Heck no, I bet you ten dollars YOU can't!  
  
Zell: fifteen for both of you!  
  
Mina: Fifty for the three of you!  
  
Anna: ::walks back nonchalantly throwing broken fence piece on ground:: Seventy-five for all FOUR of you!  
  
Anni: I KNOW!!! ::digs in wallet:: ::pulls out wad of one hundred dollar bills::  
  
Tidus, Squall, Zell: ::mouths water::  
  
Mina: ::To Anna:: Geesh, they act like they've never seen a few hundreds before....  
  
Anna: ::whispers back:: They probably haven't...  
  
Anni: I bet you all ....lemme see..... ::counts bills:: seven hundred dollars that you all can't stay in that house!!!!  
  
All: .......................  
  
Mina: ::stutters:: B-but....y-you.....aw, man, I'm in!!!  
  
Anna: Me toooo!!  
  
Squall: Can't pass up a few seven hundreds...I'm in!  
  
Tidus: MEEEEEE I'M IN!!!! ::jumps eagerly to Anna's side:: Hey Anna, maybe this could give us time for some hot lov-  
  
Anna: ::smax Tidus:: Say 'ing' and die, Tidy Whitey.  
  
Zell: I am SO in, BAYbee!  
  
Anni: I'm flattered Zell, truly. ::turns to group:: Ok, so you must all stay in the house for one night. Here..::hands them little cameras to put on their heads:: These are so that I know you're in.   
  
Mina: Ok....can we go pack?  
  
Anni: Su- ::notices that everyones ran and came back so fast that she couldn't even finish her word:: re......????  
  
Mina: ::eyes Anna's bag which is full of Brisk©™ and Red Bull©™ cans:: Hey Anna, what's all that for?  
  
Anna: Ohhhhhhhhh in case I get a little scared....::grins mischeiveiousely::  
  
Tidus: Don't worry Anna baby I'll be there to hold you  
  
Anna: ::kicks him:: In your dreams, sweetie!  
  
Anni: Wellz....Since you're all packed and everything, go in! Come back out at 12 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, ok?   
  
Mina, Squall, Anna, Tidus: O K!  
  
Zell: ::whimpers and snuggles next to fence:: I'm scared.....  
  
Anni: Awwwwwww..... ::walks to his side and kneels next to him:: You ok, Zelly Welly?  
  
Zell: ::sniflfes:: Y-yeah....Me fine.....  
  
Anni: Godd boy... ::pats his head::  
  
Zell: B-b-but....I'd feel better if...::sniffles:: You'd.....come in with us?  
  
Anni: ::sighs:: Okay, Booboo Zellywooz.   
  
All: ...............................................................................................................  
  
Squall: ok so Anni you still gonna pay us?  
  
Anni Of course. Let's go!   
  
*All go sneak into house just as sun goes down*  
  
Anni: ::looks around:: Ooo....  
  
Anna: Hey, STAIRS! ::runs to stairs and climbs up them::  
  
Mina: Uh....Anna?  
  
Squall: You're not goin' without me! ::runs after Anna::  
  
Tidus: Wait up! ::Chases after both::  
  
Zell: Uh... I guess... ::follows all three up stairs slowly::  
  
Mina: ...........  
  
Anni: ......Oh well.... if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! ::frolicks after others::  
  
Mina: ::rolls eyes:: When I get up there, you ALL are gona hafta learn a lesson!!! ::climbs stairs angrily::   
  
Mina gets to top of stairs and sees a long hallway to her left with three doors and a long hallway to her right with three doors.   
  
Mina: Oh great.... which one might it -  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Mina: .....Oh my.........   
  
AHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH  
  
Mina: ::shivers and runs to first door in left hallway:: ANNI ANNA SQUALL TIDUS ZELL?!?!?!  
::throws door open and jumps inside::   
  
Mina jumps in only to turn and see Anna on an old fashion 'stretch' machine, her ankles and wrists tied up with rope, and little skeletons pulling the lever thing, stretching out her body  
  
Anna: AHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHH MINA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: AHHHH!! ::runs out of room in fear::  
  
Mina runs to the second door on her left and tears inside, shutting it behind her, only to see Anni trapped in a guillotine, struggling, with gargoyles hovering around, making preparations.   
  
Anni: ::sees Mina:: MINA MINA MINA PLEASE HELP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Mina: ::backs away slowly, stuttering:: ::tears out of room::  
  
Mina runs to the third door on her left and jumps inside, only to find Tidus strapped in an electric shock chair. Mina also notices the voltage gauge is at full power. Little dolls that look remarkably like Chucky (the evil doll) walk around and check to make sure he's in all the way.  
  
Mina: T-tidus!   
  
Tidus: ::screams:: MINA GAWD HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: ::turns and runs out of room very quickly::  
  
Mina runs to the first door on her right, jumps inside and shuts the door behind her, only to find Squall turned upside down, barefoot, with a huge piece of burning hot charcoal being pushed against his feet, then some gas is added. The fiends of this crime are little leprechauns, hopping about, snickering evily.  
  
Mina: Oh my hyne.... SQUALL!!!  
  
Squall: ::turns to se Mina, tears rolling down his ...... forehead:: Mina please help me, PLEASE!   
  
Mina: ::shakes head in confusement and tears out of room::   
  
Mina jumps to the seond room on her left, runs inside and looks around, only to find Zell standing in the corner, murmuring to himself.  
  
Mina: ::runs to him:: Zell, Zell help! Anni and Anna, Squall and Tidus, they're all gonna die! You've got to help, Zell!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell: ::turns, eyes gleam red, and he shows long slender fangs as he grins evily at Mina:: Yes.....as will you....   
  
Mina: ............Oh my gawd.... ::backs out of room down hallway where she is cornered::  
  
Zell: ::trudges after hissing::  
  
Mina sees down the oppossite hallway, all her friends coming out of the other rooms - Anna out of the stretch rom, all tall and wobbly and unhumanly bendable - Anni out of the guillotine, her shirt stained with blood, and herself being decapitated - Tidus out of the electric shock room, his whole body a crispy black, pieces falling off a bit at a time - and Squall out of the feet burning room, his lower half on fire.   
  
Mina: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ::turns but cannot run::  
  
Anni, Anna, Squall, Tidus, Zell: YOU SHOUD'VE HELPED US MINAAAAA.... YOU SHOULD'VE HEEEEEEELPED USSSSSS.....  
  
Mina: AHHHH!!!!!!!! ::sits up in bed screaming:: ::looks at clock as sweat drops down her face:: ....A dream....at 12:00 at night, a dream! Phew!   
  
--The next day--  
  
Anna: I dare one of you to stay in this house....  
  
Mina: ^.^;;;;;;; I'm out!  
  
Anni: ::watches as she runs off:: Wonder what's with her? 


End file.
